


The Wrong Omega

by beggsyboo



Series: The Wrong Omega [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Oliver, Alpha Ray, Alpha Tommy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Love, No island, Omega Felicity, Omega Laurel, Smut, Soulmates, slightly possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: What happens when the person you belong to is with another because you have denied your true nature?Felicity Smoak is a literal genius and being a genius meant that she studied hard, graduated at the top of her class with 2 master’s degrees, and worked her way up to become the youngest VP of applied sciences not only at Palmer Tech but nationally.  To do these things, she had to hide her identity as an Omega.Oliver Queen was the epitome of Alpha.  To describe him as handsome would be an understatement.  He is far more intelligent than perceived, from a rich family, works as the head of applied sciences at one of the largest tech companies, and had the beautiful Omega Laurel Lance on his arm.At least he thought she was beautiful until a young blond with eyes that shined like sapphires and legs for miles introduced herself as the VP at Palmer Tech that he would be working with during a merger.Her supplements may dim her scent but it can’t dim the attraction between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> My brain is going crazy with story ideas and I didn't want to lose this one. I have grown to really like the A/B/O dynamics trope and found inspiration in a few of my bookmarks (there are a lot of them). I edit this myself so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to comment.

 

Alphas are naturally strong, attractive, dominating people and Omegas are mild, weak minded, submissive creatures here solely for propagation and the pleasures of their Alpha. That may have been true before the turn of the century but times have changed and with that change have come supplements to hide the genetic identity of Omegas who wish to be seen for more than their classification.

Felicity Smoak wanted to break the mold for women in STEM fields. Being gifted with technology at a young age, she dreamt of the day where she could represent the very top of technological advancement and achievement. It would be then that she would begin to focus on more personal matters like finding her Alpha. Born an Omega like her mother, Felicity didn’t want to require her father’s permission to attend school nor could since he left them when she was little and she did not wish to be deemed unworthy of promotions because of her biology. So, she and her mother concluded that Felicity would require the supplements, lotions, and other products to mask her Omega aroma to the world thereby allowing her to tackle her field which she did through Palmer Tech while working alongside the handsome Alpha Ray Palmer.

Felicity couldn’t deny her boss was attractive whether he was an Alpha or not and she tried to ignore the occasional daydream of what he would do when she stopped taking the pills and using the shampoos revealing herself. Ray had dark hair, beautiful eyes, a blinding smile and a brain that rivaled Felicity’s. Many times it was insinuated that there was a deeper relationship between the two by co-workers and family. Felicity never told anyone her classification and based on her scent, she was believed to be a Beta. While such relationships do occur, the likeliness of a powerful Alpha like Ray in a relationship with a Beta, real or otherwise, was small and she was not ready to expose herself as an Omega just yet. Felicity sat typing in the codes for a new project when she heard a knock. Glancing up, she sees Ray at her door.

“May I come in?” Ray asks with a smile.

“Sure, Ray.”

“So, I spoke with the CEO of Queen Consolidated,” he started.

“And,” Felicity waved her hand for him to continue.

“They want to do the merger,” he said excitedly.

Felicity rushed up to hug him. They stood awkwardly next to each other after.

“That’s great news. So when do you meet?”

Ray looked nervous, “Well, you see he wants to hand off the discussions to his vice president of applied sciences”.

“And since I am the VP of applied sciences here, you want me to oversee the merger with them,” Felicity responded.

“Exactly. I know it is a lot of work especially with the new project but I also know that this merger is important to both our companies and while I will be there at some point, I think we both know who the brain of the operation is here,” Ray said charmingly.

Felicity took a deep breath. It would be a lot of work but nothing she couldn’t handle.

“Okay. So when do we meet?”

“You will meet with Mr. Queen on Wednesday at 11 am.”

“I’ll put it on the calendar,” Felicity spoke as she updated her calendar for her assistant to know.

“Thank you Felicity,” Ray said as he walked out of her office.

* * *

 

Oliver Queen sat in his office waiting for his next meeting. Walter asked him to head up the merger with the applied sciences division of Palmer Tech and he was supposed to meet the VP. He hadn’t heard much about her just that she was young and very smart. He decided to text Laurel about their dinner plans that evening when his assistant buzzed him.

“Your 11 o’clock appointment is here, Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you, Ms. Miller.”

He grabbed the files and proceeded to the conference room. When he reached the glass walls of the conference room, he had to stop himself from staring. In front of him stood a blond that from the back made a very nice picture which meant the front had to be stunning. Oliver always pursued brunettes but he never saw such a glorious rear end and because of that skirt, his thoughts were far from professional. He corrected himself as he didn’t want to embarrass his company. He did enough embarrassing things when he was younger and he wouldn’t tarnish his family’s legacy any further. As he walked through the door, Felicity turned and in that moment, he lost his breath. She was beautiful; brilliant blue eyes behind two tone glasses, luscious fuchsia lips, soft curves and legs for days that he immediately imagined wrapped around him. It wasn’t until he heard her speak and hold out her hand that he realized he was staring.

He cleared his head and held out his hand, “Ms. Smoak, hello I am Oliver Queen, feel free to call me Oliver.”

“Hello Oliver, you may call me Felicity and this is my assistant Ms. James. Thank you for making time for us today. I am sure we want to make this merger as simple and as quick as possible,” Felicity shook his hand went to take a seat.

Oliver quickly moved the seats for her and her assistant before they had a chance. He tried to pick up her scent and he thought she smelled a bit chemical as she walked by him to the table. He rarely paid any attention to the slight difference between a born Beta and an Omega using supplements before. He knew Laurel took supplements when she was in college and after so she could focus on her career but mentioned she was considering stopping them. Felicity smelled a lot like her and he found himself wanting to know more about Felicity Smoak because he was certain she was not as she appeared to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> https://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to reading your comments.

 

“Here are your visitor passes Ms. Smoak and you need to go to floor 36. The elevators are to the right,” the security guard spoke politely.

Felicity and her assistant walked to the elevators and waited till they reached the 36th floor. While in the elevator, Felicity took out her tablet and continued her research into Oliver Queen and Queen Consolidated. She found every article, picture, and background information she could as she was always prepared. She only looked up from her tablet when the elevator dinged on the 5th floor. Two young women walked in sharing the office gossip.

“I heard he is engaged to Laurel Lance. Can you imagine being married to Oliver Queen?” the one woman said.

“I can only imagine a mating heat with him. I’m nowhere near my heat and I feel warm just thinking about that Alpha.”

Felicity chose to ignore their chatter and the elevator was quiet after they left on the 18th floor. She was so consumed with the most recent article about Queen Consolidated that she failed to realize their stop had arrived.

“Ms. Smoak?” her assistant spoke.

Felicity looked up, “Ah, we’ve arrived.”

After speaking to the executive assistant, they were directed to the conference room to wait for Mr. Queen. They weren’t there long when Felicity caught a whiff of the most intoxicating Alpha aroma she’s ever smelled. She turned and there stood Oliver Queen in a perfectly tailored charcoal grey suit, piercing blue eyes, just the right amount of scruff on a devastatingly handsome face and a body that she would be lying if said she didn’t immediately imagine climbing him like a tree right there. She barely kept the moan that formed in her throat.

He held out his hand, “Ms. Smoak, hello I am Oliver Queen, feel free to call me Oliver.”

“Hello Oliver, you may call me Felicity and this is my assistant Ms. James. Thank you for making time for us today. I am sure we want to make this merger as simple and as quick as possible,” Felicity shook his hand doing her best to ignore the tingly rush that went through her body when they touched.

Oliver quickly moved the seats for her and her assistant before they had a chance. She had a feeling that he was trying to pick up her scent. Due to her lotions and pills, she would smell more like a Beta. Some have said that there is a slight difference between the scent of a natural Beta and an Omega on meds but it didn’t matter at the moment. Oliver opened the bottom of his jacket before he sat in his chair at the head of the table. Felicity found herself staring at his hands and fantasizing about what would happen if he touched other parts of her body if just a simple hand shake caused such a sensation.

“Can I get you ladies anything to drink?” Oliver asked his voice a deep tone that sent shockwaves through her system.

“Umm…no thank,” Felicity cleared her throat “I brought the reports as to what a merger of our two departments would do for our companies.”

She handed copies to Oliver. He took the papers and tapped his finger against his mouth. Felicity couldn’t help but think about that mouth and decided to partake in the offered water in the middle of the table. That mouth was made for kissing; she just knew it. She had to remind herself to be professional and that according to the woman in the elevator, he is engaged. Felicity did what she could to ignore the pang of jealousy the thought caused in her stomach.

“I see that it could increase our profits by nearly 40%,” he noted.

“That is a rough estimate based on what I know about our companies and individual departments. If I could see more of the applied sciences labs and projects, I would be able to give a more accurate number.”

“I understand that you are working on a project for people with spinal cord injuries. That could go very well with our medical grade alloys and batteries,” Oliver offered.

“That is exactly what I was thinking,” she responded, “I think if we allot a certain amount of people from each of our departments to work together at both companies, we will be able to track the development of the projects better and if possible, we can have weekly meetings together with the team leads to make sure we are on the same page.”

“How about we set up a time for us to go to our individual departments and then determine what staff will go and we should be able to meet next Friday for the first meeting. Does that work?”

Felicity’s and his assistants go over schedules and the meeting ends with Oliver walking them to the elevator.

Oliver opens his hand to her, “It was a pleasure to meet you Felicity.” Felicity grasps his hand and suddenly notices an increase in his Alpha scent. She can’t stop her heart from beating a little faster as he looks at her like he is trying to look into her soul.

“Likewise, Oliver,” she breathily responds.

The ding of the elevator that the two forgot they were waiting for and Laurel Lance walks through the elevators. Oliver drops Felicity’s hand as if it burns and greets her.

“Hello, Laurel. I will see you next week, Felicity,” he nods to her.

The elevator closes and Laurel follows Oliver to his office and tells his assistant to take her lunch.

“Who was that?” Laurel asked with a subtle tone of irritation.

“Who do you mean?”

“The woman at the elevator. You dropped her hand quickly.”

“Are you jealous, Ms. Lance?” he smirked at her knowing it will cause her to drop the subject.

“No, of course not, I know you are all mine, Ollie.”

“Of course, now how about we go to lunch and discuss the details of our date tonight,” Oliver offered his arm and they walked out of his office.

* * *

Felicity walked into her office and sent an email to Ray about the meeting and how they planned to meet next week after touring the departments and would sign official paperwork and arrange teams Friday. He responded positively and Felicity decided to take lunch with her friend Caitlin from the IT department in the company’s cafeteria.

“So, how did the meeting go?” Caitlin asked as she brought the fork to her mouth.

“Quite well, actually. Oliver was surprising.”

“Oliver? Do you mean the hunky dunky Oliver Queen?” her friend responded with wide eyes.

“Yes, Cait. Oliver is the VP of applied sciences for Queen Consolidated so the meeting was with him. We will be meeting every week if they agree to the merger next week.”

“Wow. Was he as handsome as his pictures?”

A noodle fell from Felicity’s fork before it reached her mouth, “Come on, Cait. It was a meeting, not a chance for me to ogle him.”

“But you did ogle him?” Caitlin waggled her eyebrows.

Felicity grinned, “Maybe a little. He is quite the Alpha.”

“I don’t know how you take those meds. Yes, I met Ronnie early in life and I just can’t imagine not experiencing a heat.”

“I’ve been taking them so long I’m not sure how I would react. Granted, I have been thinking more and more about stopping them and moving on to the next part of my life but I barely have time to go out now. It’s not like I would go off of them and immediately meet my Alpha and everything would fall into place.”

“You never know? Maybe you already met him?” Caitlin responded.

“I doubt it,” Felicity deadpanned.

“I think you should go out tonight. In fact, I will tell Ronnie we are taking a girl’s night since we will be too busy this weekend and we will go to that new club that just opened up.”

“Verdant? I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“That’s Oliver and Thea Queen’s club,” Felicity said.

“So?”

“I think that might be awkward if we go there.”

“Nope, not a good enough reason. We are going, missy,” and with that statement, Felicity groaned in defeat.

“Fine. We’re going to Verdant. Now, I have to figure out what to wear.”

Caitlin grinned before speaking, “I know exactly what you are going to wear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> https://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> I included a picture of Felicity's dress.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

He couldn't stop thinking about her blue eyes. Those sparking blue eyes that he could drown in like the ocean the hue reminded him of. She spoke so passionately about technology. Queen Consolidated would be stupid not to go through with the merger but just the thought that they could have weekly meetings is enough for him to sign every line she wants signed so he could see those eyes again. His scent increased when they were saying goodbye. It was accidental, which is quite rare for him to lose control of his body like that. Alpha scent like the Omega scent increases with certain situations such as when an Omega is in heat or when an Alpha is competing against another Alpha or Beta but for someone like him who has worked hard to control his body to allow his attraction for her to show so easily was different, especially since she smelled like a Beta.

It's probably that increased scent that caused Laurel to respond like she was jealous. When they were young to say he was unfaithful would be putting it mildly but he grew up. He wanted to make his family proud and dating Laurel, the ADA and a very attractive Omega, went a long way with doing that. They had been dating for nearly two years. After she graduated law school and moved back to Starling, she dated his best friend Thomas Merlyn, another powerful Alpha. It didn't bother him considering the fact that he slept with her younger Beta sister but when their relationship ended for a reason he is still unsure of, they found each other again. It hasn't stopped Laurel from assuming the worst of every woman he interacted with unless they were old enough to be his mother or younger than his sister. He felt bad for his previous actions having such an affect on her self confidence and has done everything he can to show her that he isn't that same person.

But here he is thinking about the walking talking form of sunshine with ocean eyes when he should be focusing on his date.

“What did you say Laurel?”

Laurel dabbed her mouth with her napkin, “I said I was thinking about going off the meds.”

He couldn't stop his eyebrows from reaching his hairline before he spoke, “Really? I thought you wanted to wait?”

“I did, originally. But I started thinking that maybe we should move in together and then I thought about experiencing my first heat with you and sealing the bond.”

His ears started ringing when she mentioned moving in together. Yes, he had been faithful to her this time but he wasn't prepared to think about the next step. Her experiencing a heat wasn't too scary but moving in and sealing the bond caused the room to feel too warm. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Laurel speak.

“Ollie, Ollie?” she snapped her fingers at him.

He shook his head, “I'm sorry, what?”

She huffed, “Where are you tonight? Your phone is going off.”

He grabbed his phone from the table and saw that his sister Thea has texted him.

**TQ: Emergency! System's down at the club! What do I do?**

His sister Thea recently graduated business school and he and Tommy thought it would be great for her to be a manager at Verdant.

“Hold on, Laurel. I need to call Thea,” Oliver said excusing himself from the table to walk outside.

The brisk night air sent a chill through his suit as he waited for his sister to pick up.

“Oh, thank god. Ollie what do I do? Nothing is working and I called the tech guy who said he couldn't get here till tomorrow afternoon. I can only accept cash,” his sister's voice practically screeched through the phone.

“They fixed that last week!  Where's Tommy?”

“He's not here yet. I already called him.”

“Okay, tell everyone that it is cash only but that the first drink is free on the house for the inconvenience until we get there. I'm on my way.”

“Thanks Ollie.”

He ended the call and rushed into the restaurant to their table.

“Laurel, I am so sorry. I have to go to the club. The system is down and Tommy isn't there yet. I am really sorry that we have to end our date,” he said with remorse laced with frustration.

“Well, why don't I go with you and we can be at the club while you get it fixed?”

“Are you sure? I'm not sure how long it will take,” he said while trying to get the attention of their server.

“Yeah, plus I'll get to see it all together. I haven't been there yet because of the case.”

“Okay, Let's go.”

* * *

Felicity and Caitlin stood shivering in the line to get into the club. She mentally berated herself for not bringing a jacket.

“Cait, why did you make me wear this? I'm freezing!”

“Because you look hot in that dress and it's not that cold out. We are almost at the front now,” her friend said.

“Says the person with the majority of her body covered,” Felicity pointed at her outfit.

Felicity was wearing a red dress that her mother forced her to buy. The halter style dressed barely reached mid thigh and left her back and sides bare with the fabric stretching over her chest crossing to the loose skirt. While she will admit that she looked great in the dress and the gold sandals with the four inch heel made her legs look fantastic, she felt naked compared to what she normally wears.

“My legs aren't as good as yours and we are here to have fun and maybe get you a meaningless one night stand,” Caitlin said whispering the last part

“I will not be having a one night stand,” Felicity said pointedly, “and fun does not require me to be wearing the shortest dress I own.”

She watched Caitlin roll her eyes when she heard shouting. Somehow Felicity missed the black car that pulled up to the line until someone said “Mr. Merlyn”. When she looked around the line of people, she saw the handsome raven haired man. He glanced up to his name and spotted her. He smiled and it was a great smile. Perfectly straight and white to match his perfectly tailored suit to his fit physique. He wasn't quite as jaw dropping handsome as Oliver but definitely a head turner and he was walking her way.

He stopped in front of her and held out his hand, “Tommy Merlyn.”

She took his hand, “Felicity Smoak.”

“Well, Felicity Smoak, would you and your friend care to join me in the VIP section this evening?” he said as he flashed that perfect smile at her.

Before she could answer, Caitlin nearly shouted “We'd love to!”

Tommy removed the rope to let them through and replaced it to walk with them to the front of the line. Once they were in the club, Tommy showed them to the VIP area and told the server to get them anything on the house.

“Are you not joining us?” Felicity asked looking at Tommy as he appeared to be walking away.

“Unfortunately, I must go speak to our manager and then yell at our lousy tech provider as our system is down yet again.”

“I might be able to help with that,” Felicity replied with a grin hoping she will show off more than just her legs, “I built my first computer when I was seven.”

Tommy's eyes widened, “I knew I made the right decision to invite you up here.”

* * *

 Oliver and Laurel walked through the door.

“Wow, Ollie this looks great. You and Tommy outdid yourselves.”

“It was mostly Tommy but wait at the bar. I have to find Thea and get a hold of Tommy.”

Laurel looked over his shoulder and pointed, “There's Tommy right there.”

Oliver turned and saw red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> https://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com/


	4. Chapter 4

  

Tommy Merlyn was handsome and he acted like he knew it. Every follicle of his dark hair was in place; his eyes had a mischievous glint, and the suit he wore define his shape nicely.  But he wasn’t annoying about it.  Sure, he was an Alpha but while some showed their status with strength and size, Felicity noticed Tommy showed his with flair and personality.  She couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the stairs to help Tommy fix the system of the club.  She admired the way he held himself.  He was fit but not as tall or broad as Oliver or even Ray.  Felicity couldn't figure out why she compared him to the other men.  She was single and she knew Ray wasn't attached to anyone but by the way Oliver acted by the elevator today, he most certainly was attached.

However, tonight was about having fun and if she got to dance with a sharp dressed fun Alpha and fix a club’s point of sale system, who was she to complain?

He didn’t expect her to be here.  He didn’t expect her to look like that. It’s almost as if the universe was pushing her into his life and he just wanted to open the door and let her in.  Oliver had no idea why but he walked towards the blonde woman that has been on his mind all day, the woman who was standing by the stairs in a sinful red dress.  Like a moth to the flame, he went to the light.  But when he noticed Tommy’s hand on her lower back as they walked towards the bar, his blood boiled.  He doesn’t understand it but something screamed inside him.

_Mine._

“Ollie?” he heard Laurel speak.

“Hey, sorry, it’s really loud in here.  Let’s go to the bar and meet Tommy.”

She nodded and grabbed his hand to follow him through the crowd. He tries to find Felicity but only sees Tommy.  He wondered if his friend has lost his touch and smiled at the thought. Tommy noticed him and waved. 

“Ollie, where ya been?”

“We were at dinner when I got Thea’s text.”

“Ah.  Hello Laurel,” Tommy said but Laurel didn’t respond. 

“So, what’s wrong with the system now?” Oliver asked.

“First of all, it’s a cheap system.  I could build one better than this when I was twelve,” he heard a familiar voice say from behind the counter.

He peered over the bar and saw a very distinct backside covered in red fabric.

“Felicity?”

He heard he thump her head on the counter trying to get up.

“Ouch,” she responded and looked at him, “Oliver, what are you going here?  Wait, it’s your club.  Of course, you’d be here, silly me. Sorry.”

Both Tommy and Oliver grinned at her babble. Felicity didn’t understand why she was nervous.  Perhaps Caitlin was right and she needed to get out more considering she was already babbling.  She had worked so hard to control that defective brain to mouth filter when she started working for Palmer Tech.  Not too many people believe someone at the age of 25 deserves her title and she doesn’t need her mouth to prove them right even when she has put the time and work to earn it.

Laurel cleared her throat, “I’m sorry who are you and why are you behind the bar?”

Felicity looked at Laurel and thought gorgeous.  She understood why Oliver would be with someone like her.  Laurel Lance had beautiful features and while her eyes appeared a bit cold at the moment, Felicity could see a sense of strength and intelligence there.  Felicity had a feeling Laurel was an Omega not unlike herself who took meds to suppress the heat hormones. 

“Oh, hi, I’m Felicity Smoak and I am working on the club’s system,” she replied to Laurel.

Tommy and Oliver spoke almost at the same time, “Felicity built her first computer at seven” “Felicity is VP of Applied Sciences at Palmer Tech”.

Laurel appeared shocked.  She recognized the woman from earlier now.  Her hair was down and there were no glasses but it was definitely the same woman she saw at the elevator before lunch.

“Nice to meet you, Felicity.”

“Likewise.  Anyways, the system keeps shutting down because it isn’t a strong enough or fast enough system for what you need.  I can easily get it to work tonight but you will need to upgrade.”

“Thank you, Felicity,” Oliver said to which she grinned.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Isn’t she great, Ollie?” Tommy said with sincere laugh, “Of all the nights, we have a computer genius to help us.”

“Since they have it handled, why don’t we go to the VIP area, baby?” Laurel spoke making sure everyone in the area heard her talking to Oliver.

He nods and says, “See you up there,” looking at Felicity.

Felicity was in no way prepared for the speed her heart was racing.  Something about Oliver Queen caused her body to react unexpectedly.  After they left, Tommy stood by and asked her questions.

“So, Felicity, can I call you Lis?”

“Uh, sure, why not.”

“Lis, why computers?”

“Well, Tommy, when I was younger my dad and I used to take apart machines and put them back together.  I especially liked computers so that became my focus.”

He replied, “He must be very proud of you.”

She sighed, “I wouldn’t know.  He left shortly after I turned seven and never came back.”

Tommy looked like he ate a lemon before he said “Oh, I am so sorry.  That isn’t exactly club conversation, is it?”

She finished her task and looked up at him, “It’s okay.  You couldn’t have known.  I don’t even know why I told you.  I almost never tell anyone because it is usually awkward afterwards.”

He held out his arm to walk her from the bar, “In that case, thank you for telling me.”

She looked at him confused and he just laughed.

“Why?”

“Because we got one awkward conversation out of the way and now we can go drink and dance the night away.”

They join Caitlin, Laurel and Oliver in the VIP area.  Caitlin looked relieved when she saw Felicity.

“Sorry, it took us so long Cait.  Have you met Oliver Queen and Laurel, I’m sorry; what was your last name?”

“Lance,” she answered a slightly annoyed tone.

“Wait, Laurel Lance, the ADA?” Caitlin asked.

“Yep.  And you are?” Laurel responded politely which Felicity took notice of compared to how she answered her.

“Caitlin Snow, I’m a surgeon at Starling General.  I’ve had to go to court for a few of your cases.”

Laurel smiles, “I thought you looked familiar.  Nice to meet you.”

Oliver holds his hand out to Caitlin, “Nice to meet you Caitlin.”

“You too Oliver.  I heard the PT and QC may have a merger on their hands.”

“Ollie, why didn’t you tell me?” Laurel asked, accusingly.

“Oops, was I not supposed to say anything?”

Felicity takes a sip of her drink and leans in next to Tommy, “It’s okay.  It isn’t set yet.  We still have to meet the teams, see the departments, sign paperwork.  No big deal.”

“Still, that could be really great for QC right?” Laurel asked.

Oliver replied, “Yes but enough shop talk.  Let’s get to know Caitlin and Felicity.  How’d you two meet?”

Felicity giggled, “Let me tell it Cait!”

“Fine.”

“I’m addicted to coffee and there was this great little place by my dorm my first year.  I walk in and I’m waiting in line when I hear the loudest shriek I have ever heard coming from that person right there,” pointing at Caitlin, “She spilled a latte on her laptop.  I said I might be able to help.  She went to Harvard and that is a mere minutes away from MIT so we found an apartment our sophomore years and been friends ever since.”

“It wasn’t that loud,” Caitlin spoke.

“Apparently, you are a regular hero in disguise.  Helped Caitlin then, saved our asses tonight,” Tommy smiled at her.

Felicity shrugged, “Poorly treated technology hurts me physically in my soul.  Besides, Caitlin saved me a few times.  She talked me out of my goth phase.”

“Oh, I would pay to see proof of you as a goth.”

Tommy looked at Felicity up and down, trying to picture it.  Oliver tried to picture it himself.  He was holding on to every piece of knowledge about Felicity Smoak that he could without seeming desperate.  He had no plans of pursuing the attraction but he figured that it couldn’t hurt to know more about his future business partner for as long as the merger lasted.

“Don’t even bother, Tommy.  She forced me to destroy all evidence of such and knowing she could destroy me as long as she has anything Wi-Fi access nearby, I wasn’t going to try to hide anything.”

“Bitch with Wi-Fi!” Felicity said with an evil grin.

Oliver looked at her and said “Huh?”

Caitlin spoke, “Ooo, it’s my turn to tell a story.  During our sophomore year, Felicity had a stalker on the lacrosse team.  He just would not leave her alone so one day she goes out to his car that he constantly parked in front of our building just watching it and she was holding her tablet.  Felicity looked at him and said that if she ever caught him near her again, she would put him on the no-fly list, empty out his checking account, and change his Facebook status to interested in men.  Of course, she could do a lot worse but she kept it simple.  He didn’t believe her so she tapped on her tablet and made a $1,000 donation to the local women’s shelter from his checking account. He called her a bitch and she replied Bitch with Wi-Fi.”

Laurel was shocked, “Hacking is illegal you know.  Technically, you should be arrested.”

Felicity looked at her as if she grew another head, “And technically, so should he since I had a restraining order placed on him.  He left me alone after he saw the chump change came out of his account.  He was a trustfundarian.”

Oliver looked at her with curiosity, “Trustfundarian?”

Caitlin answered, “Trust fund baby.  Yeah, he was on the lacrosse team but he was there because of his parents’ money.”

“Not that there is anything wrong with trust funds just came from two different worlds,” Felicity said, “Anyways, enough about me, Laurel what’s it like being the ADA?”

“Busy lately.  We recently convicted this man that called himself the Count.  He had created some super addictive drug called Vertigo.”

“I heard some of my colleagues talking about that.  Wicked stuff, it was really hurting people.  Many died because it is so toxic.”

Laurel nodded her head, “Yeah, they were.  My dad is a captain in the police department and we’ve been working together to catch all his sellers to really get it off the streets now that he is behind bars.  Hopefully, he didn’t leave the recipe to someone.”

“Wow, that had to be an intense case,” Felicity responded.

“It really was and I almost wasn’t allowed on it because Ollie’s little,” Laurel started to say another word.

“Laurel, don’t,” Oliver scolded her with his tone.

Tommy knew what Laurel was going to say and decided to switch topics before it ruined the night but Felicity beat him to it, “ Who wants to dance?”

“Ooo, I do!” Caitlin waved her hand.

“Well, let’s not keep these ladies waiting, Ollie,” Tommy said.

“We’ll be down in a minute.”

Tommy followed Caitlin and Felicity down the stairs while Oliver and Laurel stayed behind.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Laurel started to speak.

“You were about to share private information about my sister,” Oliver whisper yelled.

“I know. I just started about my day and everyone was sharing.  I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to go to the bar and get another drink.  I’ll see you down there in a few.”

Oliver left the area and hustled down the stairs.  He knew Laurel didn’t say anything damning or on purpose but it is personal information about his family and he doesn’t share that easily. He ordered his drink and turned around to see Tommy dancing next to Felicity.  He watched as the skirt of her dress flitted against her toned thighs.  Her heels making her legs look miles long.  He imagined they were smooth to the touch.  Oliver continued watching after he got his drink in his hand.  It tightened around the glass as he noticed Tommy getting closer to Felicity.  He found it took every ounce of strength he had not to go over there and rip his hand away from her back.

Felicity enjoyed dancing with Tommy.  He was active and charming and pulled her close when a slow song came on.

He whispered in her ear, “Have dinner with me Felicity.”

"Can I cut in?" they heard Oliver ask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> https://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try to reply to every comment.
> 
> This chapter is small because I plan the next one to be significantly longer.

Felicity didn't get a chance to answer Tommy before she heard Oliver's voice.

“Can I cut in?”

There was something about they way he asked, the look in his eyes said it wasn't a question but a demand. It was at that moment that Felicity fought her body's reaction to Oliver but found it extremely difficult. Her body wanted his if for no other reason that physical attraction. But he was here with someone, someone as far as she knew he was quite serious about, someone that was currently looking at her from behind him.

“Ollie?” Laurel spoke, her voice laced with pain and jealousy.

Oliver turned, “Laurel, I was just asking Felicity if she would like to dance.  I so rarely get out and hoped that my superior dance skills would help in the merger,” he said trying to lighten the mood.

Tommy said, “You never dance, buddy. Besides, I was just asking Felicity if she would have dinner with me and you interrupted just in time for me to hear her answer.”

Felicity felt three pairs of eyes on her that made her suddenly feel very hot. Tommy was charming and she would gladly accept his dinner invitation but Oliver was her future business partner and it could be considered rude to ignore his offer to dance in this relaxed setting.  However; if looks could kill, she would be vaporized with the laser sharp focus that Laurel was pointing in her direction.  But what Felicity couldn't quite figure out is whether that focus was because of Tommy or Oliver.  Something about their interactions this evening felt like there was more and Felicity couldn't stand mysteries.

It was precisely at that moment that Caitlin walked up to them, “Felicity, are you ready to go?  I know you have an early meeting tomorrow.”

Felicity never appreciated her friend more at that moment, “You're right I do. Sorry to leave...uh, so soon but it was a pleasure hanging out...with...all of you.  Tommy, I would love to have dinner with you.”

Felicity handed him a card from her clutch, “Good night Oliver.  Laurel it was nice meeting you.”

Her and Caitlin walked away and out into the chilly night air.

* * *

 

“Laurel, she was not flirting with me,” Oliver spoke loudly as he drove away from the club.

Oliver and Laurel danced and drank at the club before leaving thirty minutes after Felicity and Caitlin.

“Don't give me that.  She was eyeing you up and you loved it.”

“Laurel, I thought we were over all this.  I have not been with anyone since you have I have been together.  It has been nearly two years. You were just talking about how you thought it was time we moved in together and maybe go off the meds.  Was that all because you are jealous?  Do you not trust me?”

Oliver could feel his blood pressure rising. He barely talked to the woman she is accusing him of flirting with because said woman's focus was primarily on his best friend.  His best friend that the woman in his car dated for nearly a year and never told him why it ended.

“I am not jealous,” Laurel huffed with her arms across her chest.

“Not jealous of me and her or not jealous of her and Tommy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just that I have given you no reason to believe I will cheat or have cheated on you in the last nearly two years.  I told you everything that I thought you should know while we were apart as far as relationships went but you spent a year with my best friend and didn't tell me anything about why it didn't work.  In fact, I am only bringing it up because you are acting like this,” Oliver said, trying to calm his voice knowing how easily both could lose their tempers.

Laurel looked at him from the passenger seat, “You're right, I am acting jealous and I have no reason to.  You have proven yourself that you aren't the same person you were when we were younger.  I don't know what it was about that woman.  I just felt out of place there, I guess.”

Oliver glanced in her direction and decided to pull over to a convenience store parking lot so they could talk without distractions.

“I don't want to fight Laurel. You have no reason to feel out of place next to me.  All five of us tonight have different careers, education, family backgrounds.  You are brilliant and beautiful and I feel blessed that you even gave me a chance after everything.  It's why I never asked about Tommy and your relationship or anything else because I didn't want to jinx it and with our history, I didn't think I had the right.  But you can't become jealous over every woman who may be attracted to me.”

Laurel put her arms around Oliver, “I'm sorry, Ollie.”

“I know. Now, do you want to go to my place or yours?”

“Actually, could you just take me home? I have early court time tomorrow.”

Oliver nodded and drove away.

* * *

 

“So that was interesting tonight, huh?” Caitlin looked over at her friend.

“Huh?  Oh, yeah.  Can I ask you something?” Felicity responded.

“You just did but go ahead.”

“Was it just me or did Laurel stare a hole in my head all night except when she was talking to you?”

“You noticed that too?  I wondered what that was all about.”

“Yeah, I don't get it.  Did I babble something rude or something?”

“No.  I can't even say it was because you were flirting.  Although...nah, that makes no sense.”

“What, Cait?”

“The guys did fawn over you a bit.”

“They did not.  We were talking about our careers and educations.  There was no fawning.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say. Regardless, you gave Tommy your card, huh?” Caitlin waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

“I did.  He was super cute, right?”

“Very cute. Funny too. But Oliver, phew boy, that was a big hunk of man candy if there ever was one.”

Felicity nodded before she realized, “Wait, what?  Caitlin, you are bonded.”

“Hey, I'm not the only one who noticed that.  You nodded too.”

“Well, I have to work with him and I cannot have your words of hunk of man candy come out of my mouth and now the next time I see him, I will be picturing him as candy.  Thank you Caitlin!” Felicity said jokingly, “But you're not wrong.”

Caitlin and Felicity giggled on the way until she dropped Felicity at her apartment.

“Now, you let me know when Tommy calls so we can shop for the date.”

“Will do.”

* * *

 

Felicity woke with a terrible hangover the next morning.  She didn't think she drank that much but the pounding in her head proved otherwise.  Luckily, she always set her alarm earlier than she had to so that she can get coffee from Jitters.  She knew she would need a large this morning so she moved as quickly as possible before her headache turned into nausea and took some painkillers before showering.  An hour later with her coffee in hand, she walked into Palmer Tech.  She waved at the security guards in front.

“Hi guys,” she pointed to the flower delivery on their desk, “Whose flowers?”

“Yours.”

Felicity pointed at herself, “Mine? No way, let me see that card.”

She read the card.

_Miss Smoak,_

_I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to dinner on some evening and time of your choosing._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Merlyn_

_555-0820_

Felicity couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face as she replaced the card and took her flowers to her office. She took out her phone and dialed the number.

“Hello, Merlyn speaking,” Tommy said.

“Hello Tommy.”

“Is that the beautiful and brilliant Miss Smoak calling me to tell me off for sending flowers?”

“No, why would I do that?” she laughed.

“Well, honestly, you never know nowadays what will anger someone or if they're allergic.”

“I'm allergic to nuts,” she responded.

“Good thing, I didn't send a bouquet of peanuts then.”

“Would tomorrow night around eight work?”

“Tomorrow night at eight will be perfect. I just need an address and I'll pick you up.”

Felicity gave him her address and after ending the call immediately texted Caitlin about how they had to go shopping that night for her date tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to reply to every comment so feel free to say something nice.

Felicity had the perfect dress to wear on her date with Tommy.  Pairing it with her gold sparkly heels and her trademark glasses, It was a black short tight dress with cut outs at the sides and shoulders and the back was mostly open with a few strips of fabric allowing her soft porcelain skin show.  She stood in front of the mirror taking one last look because she heard the doorbell.  Felicity looked at the clock by her bed and saw that he was right on time for the date. She grabbed her clutch and opened the door.  She knew she made the right decision when he saw his eyes trail down her legs and quickly back to her face.

“Hi Tommy.”

“Felicity…you look…stunning,” Tommy breathed out.

“Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself.”

He smiled, “Ready to go?”

She nodded and locked the door behind her before walking to his car, where he opened the door for her.

“Well, aren’t you just such a gentleman.”

“The one thing my dad did teach me right was open up doors for ladies.”

She grinned as she buckled her seat belt and they left for the restaurant.

* * *

 

“So tell me everything there is to know about Tommy Merlyn,” Felicity said after they ordered.

“Well, I’m an aquarius, only child, barely graduated from Yale University with my business degree thanks to my father’s funding, own the night club with Oliver, reputation as a playboy no longer entirely valid, and my favorite color is blue.  What about you?”

“I’m a Leo, only child, double master degrees from MIT in computer science and cyber security at 20 thanks to a full scholarship, from Vegas, and favorite color is purple.”

“Vegas, huh? I’ve had some good times in Vegas with Ollie,” he supplied.

“Oh, I believe it.  I never really liked it.  I grew up with a single mother who worked long hours as a cocktail waitress so I spent a lot of time in the casinos, watching people and doing homework. It’s where I learned how to count cards and I am; therefore, banned by a few out there.”

“Felicity Smoak, card counter, interesting.”

They received their order and fell into pleasant conversation.  Tommy was quite charming, surprisingly easy to talk to, but he appeared a bit sad when talking about his relationships.

“How did you meet Oliver?”

He hummed, “I…uh, I’ve known Oliver since I was eight.  I practically grew up in his house.  My mother was killed and my father just shut down.  His family took me in and treated me like a second son.  All of us went to school together.”

“Us?” Felicity responded.

“Oh, Laurel, Oliver and I.  Laurel and Oliver have been together off and on for years.  Neither one of us were great boyfriend material back then.  Oliver actually slept with Laurel’s sister Sara before they broke up in college.”

“What!” she said with saucer sized eyes.

“Oh yeah.  But Ollie, he changed a lot after his mom died.  He finished his degree, started at the company, stopped partying as much and owns half the club with me.  I think he wanted to make her proud.  She always liked Laurel.”

“And now, they are engaged?”

“They aren’t engaged,” he got loud, “Where did you hear that?”

“Oh, just idle gossip at QC I guess.  I overheard it in the elevator and the way Laurel acted, I thought maybe they were.”

“Laurel can be intense.  But she’s a great person.  We actually dated for almost a year a couple years ago before she got back with Ollie.”

“Woah, what?  You used to date Laurel?  Sounds like an interesting story.”

* * *

 

_Flashback-3 Years Ago_

Tommy Merlyn was walking into a local coffee shop called Jitters when he ran into a familiar face.

“Laurel?” he asked.

The tall brunette looked in the direction of the voice and a smile spread upon her face.

“Tommy!” she hugged him, “What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.  I thought you were living in Central City now.”

“I got the ADA position here.  It allows me to be close to Dad and it was better money than I was making there,” she replied.

“That’s fantastic!  Welcome home.  We should celebrate.  How about I take you out this Saturday?  There’s this new place by the river.”

Tommy always had feelings for Laurel.  He thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever met but she only seemed to see his friend Oliver.  But that ship had sailed when Oliver slept with her sister five years ago.  Now was his chance to make a move and he wouldn’t miss it.

“You mean The Bistro?  I’ve been dying to try that place.  Saturday sounds great.”

_Six Months Later_

“Tommy,” he heard Laurel’s voice on the phone.

“Laurel, what’s wrong?  You sound strange.”

“My heat.”

“I’ll be right there!”

After a blistering round of heat sex, Tommy and Laurel laid in bed.  Her head was resting on his shoulder as his fingers were running through her long locks.  The room smelled of sweat, sex, and vanilla candles.  Both were content now that her heat was over and Tommy waited until then to ask her.

“Laurel, would you move in with me?”

She sat up and turned to him, “What?”

“Laurel, I love you and I want to be with you and live with you.  Would you consider it?”

“Tommy, we’ve only been together for six months,” she responded.

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Years?  What are you talking about?”

“You were either with or broken up with Oliver and I felt so weird about making a move on my buddy’s girl when you ended things time and time again.  Then, he slept with your sister and you moved to Central City; I just figured it wasn’t meant to be.  But when I saw you at Jitters, I had to take the chance.  I, honestly, expected you to say you just wanted to be friends but now we’ve been together for almost a year and I want to spend so much more time with you.”

Laurel smiled with tears in her eyes, “Okay.”

_Four Months Later_

“Detective Lance, a Tommy Merlyn is here to speak with you.”

Quentin Lance rolled his eyes.  Thomas Merlyn and Oliver Queen were thorns in his backsides as they were growing up.  The Queen boy was constantly hurting his daughters and while Merlyn was the better of the two, it has been hard for him to ignore the past of the troublemaking playboy who wants to own a night club that is dating his oldest daughter.

“Send him over.”

Tommy walked into the station over to his girlfriend’s father.  His mother’s ring burning a hole in his pocket.

“Detective Lance, could we talk privately?”

They walked in the direction of a private room.

“What’s going on Merlyn?”

Tommy wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, “Sir…I…uh, I would like to ask your permission to ask your daughter to marry me.”

Quentin laughed, “No.”

Tommy shook his head in surprise, “Excuse me?”

“I said no.  You’ve only been dating ten months, been living together for four months, and for all I know you haven’t been faithful.  I am not about to let her go through what she did with Queen by marrying a playboy that will live off her money and do who knows what.”

“Sir, I have been completely faithful to Laurel.  I have loved her since I was twelve years old but she was always with him.  I have done everything to grow up.  I want to open up a business.  I want to provide for her and do what’s best for her.”

“What’s best for her?  What’s best for her is to work on her career and settle with someone who can prove that they are more than their past of boozing, partying, and sleeping around.”

“I’m not Oliver, sir.  I truly love your daughter. Please, I want to spend the rest of my life making your daughter happy.”

Quentin just shook his head and walked out the door.  Tommy was so upset he walked out the station and found the nearest bar.  Laurel had to be called because there was no way he could get home on his own.  It lead to a massive fight.  He said he was tired of being compared to Oliver Queen and how she only wanted him because he wasn’t available at the moment. Tommy told her that her father would never approve of some playboy and she should find somebody worthy of her perfect world. Laurel moved out the next day.

_Present_

“By the time I decided I didn’t need his approval, Oliver was back.  He asked me if I knew what was going on with Laurel.  He said he wanted to make amends for all the stupid shit he put her through.  He didn’t know about us living together or spending a heat together.  They found each other, started dating about four months after he got back.  I tried to work at Merlyn Global to prove myself but it last about a year and a half until I couldn’t stand it.  I asked Oliver if he wanted to start a club.  We used our connections to make it great as you saw and he’s been the perfect boyfriend.”

Felicity sat stunned.  Laurel’s behavior suddenly made more sense. 

“Tommy, I am so sorry.”

“No, I am sorry.  That was a lot to talk about on a first date and like three years ago.”

“I think I get her behavior now though.”

“Her behavior?”

“At the club the other night, she seemed a bit jealous.  My friend thought it was because I was getting attention.  I think my friend was right.  Tommy, I don’t think she is over you.  She shared a heat with you.  As an Omega myself, sharing that is a big deal.”

“I thought you were an Omega.  Laurel used to use the supplements that dimmed her scent until we decided together that she could stop.  I learned the difference between a true Beta and an Omega on supplements because of it.  There’s a slight difference.”

“I’ve been told that.  She must be back on the supplements though because I don’t notice her scent.  That says something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t believe I am doing this.  I mean the purpose of dating is to find my Alpha.  Not try to convince him to go get his ex back from the guy I am trying to enter a business merger with but I am.”

“I followed none of that,” Tommy sat blinking his eyes at her babble.

“You said she stopped taking the supplements with you and you were with her during a heat cycle before you were together a year.  She is obviously back on them but Laurel has been with Oliver for nearly two years.  What does that tell you?”

He sat and pondered, “He’s never been with her during a heat.  I know Ollie he would have told me.”

“Tommy, as much fun as you are and as wonderful talking to you has been and as much as I want to spend time getting to know you, the romantic Omega in me knows you aren’t supposed to be with me.  You need to be with Laurel.  I am the wrong Omega for you.”

“Friends, then?”

“Definitely.”

Felicity and Tommy eat their meal and at the end of the night, Felicity kisses him on the cheek and they promise to go out again as friends. 

As Tommy turned to leave, Felicity said, “Tommy, I hate seeing people in pain but I think that by not fighting for Laurel, you are causing more pain than Oliver would feel if she ended their relationship. She had already chosen you; you just didn’t realize it in time.  Go get your girl.”

* * *

A week later, Felicity, Oliver, Ray and Robert were at Palmer Tech signing papers for the merger.

“Mr. Palmer it was a pleasure meeting you.  I think we will all be very happy with this merger,” Robert said.

“Likewise, Mr. Queen but please call me Ray,” he replied shaking his hand.

“Miss Smoak, lovely meeting you.  You have quite the brain.”

“It is my curse, sir,” blushing at the memory of her babble earlier in the meeting.

“Nonsense, it’s a blessing and please, it’s Robert.  I think we all might as well call each other by our first names.  Oliver, I’ll be down in the car.”

Robert walked away and entered the elevator as the rest of the applied sciences teams and executives filed out the door.  Oliver was planning on asking Felicity to join him for a drink to celebrate the merger, no ulterior motives until her overheard something that caused his gut to roil.

“Felicity, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening?” Ray asked.

“Oh, to celebrate the merger?”

“More like a date,” he replied.

Felicity beamed at Ray, “I’d love to.”

Oliver pushed down the strange feeling down and cleared his throat, “Ray, looking forward to doing business with you,” he held out his hand.

Ray and he shook hands and he didn’t fail to notice the slight wince in Ray’s mouth when his grip was a tad bit more than necessary.

“Felicity, I’ll be seeing you next Tuesday.  I better join my father now.”

Felicity watched him walk away before returning her attention to Ray, "I think that went well.  I'm going to leave a tad early though to prepare for dinner."

"Absolutely.  I will pick you up around seven thirty if that is okay?"

"Seven thirty, it is."

Felicity grabbed her purse from her office and hurried to the elevator to go to Caitlin’s floor.  When she reached Caitlin’s lab, she waved at her friend to get her attention.

“Felicity, what’s going on?”

“Oh my god, Caitlin!  Ray asked me out on a date.  An actual date.  And he used the word date to define the thing that he asked me to and I am freaking out because I don’t know what to wear.  So, I need you to leave early with me and rush to the nearest boutique to get the perfect outfit.  You know I need a really good date after the whole Tommy thing.”

Felicity called Caitlin the next day after the date with Tommy ending tragically with her telling him to go after the girlfriend of another man that he was obviously still in love with.  They reminisced about the days when dating was easy over lunch.  But she really wanted to have a good date with Ray and not just because he was her boss.  He was everything she could ever want.  Ray was able to follow her babbles and nearly matched her in intelligence, handsome like a Disney prince with the perfect smile to match.

“Breathe, Lis, breathe!  You can’t go on a date if you are dead.”

Felicity took a deep breath, “So are you coming or what?”

“Let me grab my purse and tell someone I’m leaving."

* * *

 Dress Felicity wore on date with Tommy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. I did not expect the response that I have received for the works I've done. You all are awesome!

Felicity sat in front of Ray in a tight blue dress that contoured to every curve of her body and highlighted the brilliant blue of her eyes.  He hasn’t let go of her hand all night from the moment he picked her up at her apartment with a small bouquet of crimson roses.  Ray, of course, looked like a dream from a romance novel in his charcoal tailored suit that fit his broad shoulders and the coloring brought out his features perfectly.

“So, Felicity, tell me more about you besides what I already know?” he said leaning in his thumb rubbing small circles on her hand.

“I’m not sure there isn’t much you don’t know.  We’ve been working together so long I didn’t think you recognized me as anything other than a co-worker.”

Ray huffed and then smiled, “Felicity, how does anyone not notice you?  I guarantee that if you just flash your smile and show even half of the enthusiasm that you have for tech towards any straight man here, they would just fall at your feet.”

“I doubt that but thank you.”

“I’m serious.  They would be stupid not to want to soak up your presence as long as they can,” Ray replied.

Felicity blushed, “Well, you wanted to know something about me.  I like polka dots but I don’t like stripes.  Purple is my favorite color and I have a turtle named Donatello.”

“Because he wears the purple mask?”

“And he is the tech support which was my first job before you and I met so I thought it appropriate.  I’m allergic to cats but I didn’t want to be alone in my apartment so a turtle it was.  Let’s see, what else can I tell you…oh, I hate kangaroos.”

“You hate kangaroos?” he responded.

“They seem shifty, don’t you think?” she smiled at him as he asked.

He laughed, “They do have pouches.”

“Exactly,” she replied, “what about you?”

“Oh you mean what you haven’t already found on the internet about me?” he grinned as she looked sheepish, “well, I play World of Warcraft when I am not working on the A.T.O.M suit and I have memorized every Doctor Who episode.”

“You like Doctor Who?”

“What, you don’t?” he questioned.

“Oh, no I do but the ending of this date will be determined by the answer to your next question…what’s your favorite episode?”

He chuckles and replies, “How can I pick just one?”

* * *

Laurel sat across from Oliver who seemed entirely focused on a couple on the other side of the room.

“That’s really unprofessional don’t you think?” Oliver asked her as he talked about Ray Palmer on a date with his VP Felicity Smoak.

The woman he can’t help but be drawn to regardless of the beautiful intelligent girlfriend sitting in front of him that he could tell was getting aggravated.  He couldn’t figure it out but every part of him called out to her.

“Oliver, it’s their business.”

“Actually, it could be my business if it interferes with the merger we just signed papers for.  Say she doesn’t like something and tells her boyfriend who turns out to be the CEO and he drops out.”

“That’s why you signed contracts.  Ray Palmer is an excellent businessman so this has nothing to do with him.  Oliver…something is going on with you the last two weeks right when you started working on the merger…when you started working with her,” she said.

“What are you talking about?” he took a sip from his wine.

“I am talking about how you seem hyper focused on that woman.  You have barely talked about anything besides the merger which involves her; you’ve been staring at her.  Have you even heard anything I said about the cases I’m working on or about Sara visiting with her girlfriend?  Have you thought about moving in together?”

“I have thought about moving in together Laurel.  I wanted to talk about it with you tonight but you are sitting here accusing me of cheating which I am not.  Maybe I haven’t been as focused on us as I should be and I apologize for that but this is a big deal to me.  Dad expects me to take over some day and getting this right proves I'm not the same boy I used to be”

“You are definitely not the same guy anymore.  But I think there is more to your distraction than you want to admit…and I don’t think moving in together is a good idea anymore because of it.”

“What do you mean?  You’re the one who brought it up,” Oliver asked.

“I did but that was before last week after we went to the club.”

“And you saw Tommy.  Right, that’s it...isn’t it?  You never told me why it didn’t work out but I never really asked because of my own past.  What happened?”

“I shared a heat with him after we were together six months and we were living together,” she answered.

Oliver’s eyes were large with surprise, “Really?  You’ve been on the suppressants the entire time we’ve been dating and you just now brought up living together...Why was he different?”

“I don’t know but for some reason we were together almost a year and I was sure he was going to propose but we had this huge fight and…he broke up with me.  He moved out.”

“Why didn't you tell me this sooner?” his voice steady.

“I…didn’t want you to hate him or me.  He’s been your best friend your entire life.”

“But if you wanted us to have a different relationship…you should have told me Laurel.”

“I know.  Watching him last week talking to her and you mentioning her has driven me crazy and you know I am not like that.  But I was more upset about him asking her out than I am about you talking about her and I think...that means...I am not over Tommy.  I’m really sorry, Oliver.”

He placed his hands on hers on the table, “Laurel, all I have ever wanted for you is happiness.  I never gave you happiness or security when we were younger but Tommy did.  To be honest, I think you are right because I haven’t been focusing on you lately and you deserve someone's focus.  I think fate is trying to tell us something by seeing Tommy and Felicity together and how it made us feel.”

“Us?  So, you noticed it too?  Something just isn’t right between us, is it?” Laurel asked, a bit of relief in her tone at Oliver’s words.

“I have.  You used to tell me anything but you always ducked out of telling me about Tommy or said it was nothing when it was obviously something.  You never shared anything as precious as your heat with me.  There had to be a reason for Tommy to end things and I think you should talk to him.  As for me, I don’t quite understand it.  There’s something,” he paused unsure of what to say.

“She draws you in?” she says with a smile understanding the feeling.

“Yeah, actually.  It makes no sense because you are perfect.”

“We’re just not for each other Oliver and maybe we never were,” she replied.

“I’m really sorry you didn’t feel you could share all this with me, Laurel.  But, I still want you to be happy and I know for a fact there is no one better than Tommy Merlyn.”

* * *

 Ray drove Felicity back to her apartment. She never had a date go so well and wished she could invite him up as he walked her to the door.

“Well, it has been a pleasure getting to know you beyond the office. I would like to do it again.”

Felicity toyed with her keys, “I would invite you up but my mother is flying in from Vegas tomorrow.”

“Can't keep Momma Smoak waiting,” Ray said as he leaned in.

Felicity tipped on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle chaste kiss.  She wasn't sure how she felt but she noticed a slight increase in his scent.  It wasn't unpleasant. She compared it to Oliver's scent for reasons she didn't want to admit.  Ray smelt like the ocean, salty with a hint of sweet, relaxing but not invigorating.  Oliver's scent was intoxicating, musky amber with a woodsy undertone that made her want to purr.

“Good night, Ray,” Felicity replied with a soft smile.

"Good night, Felicity," he responded, licking his lips.

* * *

Oliver texted Tommy to meet him at the club. When he arrived, he met Tommy in the club office. He knocked on the door to let Tommy know he was there.

“Come in,” her heard Tommy speak and he walked in.

“Ollie, did you need something? Today's not normally your day to come in.”

“I want to talk about Laurel,” Oliver said and he saw Tommy gulp.

“What about her?”

“I know you still love her.”

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Tommy, don't lie to me. You broke up with Laurel almost three years ago and I want to know why,” asked Oliver.

Tommy went to the liquor cabinet in the office to prepare a drink for both of them.

“I'm gonna need this if I tell you,” he took a sip and then handed a glass to Oliver, “I was gonna propose. I had my mother's ring and everything. I was still living off the trust fund with a few exceptions of stock trades that made me a significant amount that I stashed away to put towards the club and such.  I went to ask Lance for his blessing.  He wouldn't give it, just kept saying how I was a lazy playboy just like you, that I would hurt her and live off of her job instead of supporting her...It didn't matter what I said to him.  I love her so much I didn't want to come between her and her dad or worse be told no because her dad didn't like me.  So, I picked a fight, ended it and moved on...or I tried to move on. Thank god all my dates didn't go as bad as the one with Felicity...but she's your girl.”

“No, she's not.”

Tommy looked up from his glass confused, “What?”

“Laurel broke up with me last night.  She told me that seeing you last week with Felicity made her realize she wasn't over you and that the way I've been obsessing, to use her words, over Felicity that we aren't right for each other.  You're the only one she ever shared a heat with.”

“No shit...sorry, man, that sucks,” Tommy replied as he poured himself another drink.

“Yeah but I told her you guys need to talk.  I want you both to be happy.  Don't let me or what you think is best for me stand in the way.  And honestly, I don't think Laurel is so old-fashioned that she needs her father's permission to marry the man she loves.”

“I'll call her.  What did you mean by obsessing over Felicity?”

Oliver gulped his drink, “Pour me another and I'll talk.”

Tommy did and sat in the chair opposite Oliver.

“Ever since I saw Felicity that day at QC, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her . And it isn't just her beauty because we both know she is stunning but it's her presence, how she lights up the room, commands attention with her intelligence.  I'm drawn to her and I can't help it.  When I saw you walking with her down the stairs in that sinful red dress, I wanted to break your hand and claim her.  It makes no sense.  I am being driven crazy over a Beta.”

Tommy interrupted, “But she's not a Beta.”

Oliver's eyes shot up from their spot on the floor, “What?”

He took a drink, “I can tell the difference between a real Beta and an Omega on suppressants. It's chemical. I wasn't able to tell myself until I shared a heat with Laurel. I know what her scent is before and after a heat when she isn't on them and how it is different when she takes the pills.  And Felicity confirmed it when we started talking about the whole Alpha/Omega thing.”

“So what you're telling me is,” Oliver asks slowly.

“Felicity is an Omega.”

_Mine._

* * *

 

Felicity's Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amount of kudos and comments I have received over this piece. I decided it would be ten chapters long as I don't want to keep you waiting but I think it will be enough time for Oliver to get his girl!

“Hey, mom, what was it like when you met daddy?”  Felicity asked while driving her mom from the airport to go back to her apartment.

“What do you mean?  Did you meet someone?  Is my girl finally going to settle down with her Alpha?” Donna squealed.

“Mom, mom, calm down.  I’ve gone on a couple of dates that is all.  One was totally awful but I think we can be friends.  The other was…fantastic.  We have tons in common, he looks like a Disney prince, and he is a well-educated, extremely wealthy Alpha.”

“I sense a but,” her mother replied.

“One, he’s my boss,” Felicity said.

“Ray asked you out?”

“Focus…Two, I can’t get this other Alpha out of my head who is our new business partner in that merger I told you about.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“Well, you’ve met Ray and he is great.  Practically perfect to be honest, it’s almost unnerving but when he increased his Alpha scent,” Felicity trailed off.

“It wasn’t quite as intoxicating?” Donna supplied.

“Yeah.  Oliver, that’s his name.”

“Wait, Oliver as in Oliver Queen.  The playboy billionaire that has been dating Laurel Lance for the past two years and on and off before that?”

“Yeah.  Wait, why do you know all that?” Felicity glanced at her mother.

“Since you moved to Star City, I keep up to date.  I use that kindle thing.”

“I don’t know whether to feel you are crazy or proud you are using technology.  But, yes, that Oliver. His scent was wow.  I had to stop myself from climbing him right there at the elevator.  And he always seems to be around.  It’s crazy, right?”

“Maybe but you can’t really help who you are attracted to.  As beautiful as Ray is and I will admit that I barely understood a thing out of your mouths the last time we met when you talked about that suit thingy,” Donna said to which Felicity rolled her eyes, “But maybe you have too much in common.  Just because he is a handsome Alpha doesn’t mean he is your handsome Alpha.”

“But Oliver has that reputation and Laurel,” Felicity brought up.

“Yes, he does have a reputation which changed about two and a half years ago.  There hasn’t been a scandal since and I imagine that is because he finally wanted to grow up.  And about Laurel, relationships change.  When I met your father, he was with someone else.  She was beautiful, I must admit, but there was something about your dad.  He just floored me with his presence.  Noah’s scent drove me crazy that I just wanted to curl up next to him.  The more time we spent together, the less my meds worked, though.”

“Wait, what do you mean the meds didn’t work?” Felicity questioned nervously.

“Well, I was on suppressants too.  I couldn’t go into heat or be around all those potential Alphas when working the casino floor.  But the more your father came into the lounge where I worked; I noticed that I felt weird.  My suppressants didn’t work around my perfect Alpha.  It’s something they don’t write on the pill bottles.  I ended up going into heat and he protected me by taking me to the closest Omega shelter.  We had started to see each other but I hadn’t told him I was an Omega so when he noticed my scent, I was petrified to be around him.  I didn’t know how he would respond or if he would think I lied to him.  But he took me to the shelter where they have stronger hormone injections to stop a heat before it is too late.  He said he understood that I wasn’t ready for that and after talking to the women at the clinic about my suppressants not working, they told me about the soulmate effect,” Donna answered.

They pulled into the parking garage of her townhouse.

“What do you mean the ‘soulmate effect’ mom?”

“Apparently, they did some research on the suppressants when they didn’t work on some people.  With some Alphas and Omegas the draw to each other is so strong, it doesn’t matter if they are in relationships with other people or are taking the meds to stop the heat hormones.  Their attraction and connection to each other over powers them.  The women at the clinic referred to it as the soulmate effect.  These people are literally made for each other that nothing will keep them apart for long…But enough Alpha/Omega talk.  I am starving.  Could we order from that Chinese place like last time?” Donna said as she opened the door to the car.

Felicity just smiled and put everything on the back burner to enjoy her time with her mom, “Sure, mom.  Whatever you want.”

* * *

“So, what are you going to do about Felicity?” Thea asked.

He regretted telling his sister about the situation immediately when she tried to offer advice for him as she put it “get his head out of his ass and ask her out already”.  They had been working together for a few weeks now.  Tommy and Laurel officially started dating and it was all over the local news about the new it couple.  The reporter Susan Williams had been trying to get his two cents since they were pictured together holding hands outside of Laurel’s apartment.  Thea hated Susan Williams and frequently referred to her as the Dragon Lady.  Working next to Felicity the last few weeks has been both a blessing and a curse because while he has gotten to know her, he falls for her even more than before. 

“I think she is dating Ray Palmer.”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame her if she is because he is a total dreamboat but I am pretty sure you would notice the tell-tale signs of an office romance considering your previous ‘relationships’.”

“What does that mean?” he asked his sister.

“Your reputation is probably going to hurt you more than any current relationship she may be in.  You need to get to know her and ask her on a date to find out.”

“I didn’t think about my reputation affecting her decision.  Do you think she would turn me down if I ask her out?  I don’t know if I can handle that,” Oliver pouted at the thought.

“We won’t know until you do.  You like this girl, right?” Thea questioned him.

“More than anyone ever before.  She is wickedly smart.  I love how she babbles and blurts out these innuendos that I have to fight myself to not take advantage of.  I want to tell her things and watch her work with the techs on the projects.  She fascinates me.”

“Tell her that.  I can’t imagine she will say no if she is single and you say that.”

"I agree with your sister," Moira spoke from the doorway.

"Mom, when did you get here?" Oliver asked.

"Long enough to hear about your affection for Miss Smoak.  I remember Robert talking about her.  Her resume is quite impressive and quite beautiful from her employee pictures."

"She's stunning.  And brilliant and..."

"Well, it's about time.  I knew Laurel wasn't for you."

Oliver's eyes widened, "What?  Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"To be honest, I thought all the cheating you did would have been proof enough that she wasn't the one for you.  An Alpha in love to the right Omega is faithful."

"I just found out she is an Omega from Tommy.  They went on a date and that's when she told him, he needed to go after Laurel."

"Smart girl.  Maybe you need to go after your own Omega."

* * *

 “Umm…Felicity, could we talk for a second?” Oliver asked nervously.

“Sure, just a minute.  Guys, I want to see that report on my desk by the end of the day,” she told her techs in the room before walking towards Oliver, “Can we talk in my office?  I want to grab my purse to go get lunch.”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, actually, if you wanted to have lunch…with me?”

Felicity’s eyes light up and her cheeks flushed.  Ever since she told Ray that she thought they were better as friends, Oliver has been a constant feature in her mind.  Every time she was near him, she wanted to get closer.  She even found herself sharing personal details about her life during the light nights in each other’s offices.  Felicity was drawn to him.  She liked how she could tell his mood based on the crinkle in his forehead and how he always had a smile for her just like she always had a smile for him.

“I’d like that,” Felicity answered.

Oliver followed Felicity to the elevator. She didn't know what to think of this. She rationalized that this was just lunch between colleagues and not a lunch date but the thought that it wasn't a date depressed her. But something in his eyes when Oliver looked at her made her think that it was the later. They reached Oliver's town car and he opened the door for her to get in before he slid in the back himself.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked her.

“Big Belly Burger?”

“I never pictured you as a burger girl,” he gave his driver the restaurant name and they were off.

“I love meat...oh my god, my mouth. I love a good burger and triple B is the best place to get one. And they have great mint chip milkshakes.”

“I thought you only like mint chip if you are stressed,” he looked at her.

“You remember that?”

“I remember everything about you,” he responded.

Felicity flushed at what he said, “I really liked that night. Getting to know you has been surprising.”

“Why you say that?” Oliver asked.

“Well, I can't say I never heard of you before I came to Star City. In fact, I had interned at QC.”

“No, really?”

“Yeah, but while they had a great offer I wanted to do something different. Palmer just bought the offices to expand here and I liked what he was about...Not that QC isn't great and it got me started but I found a home at Palmer Tech.”

They stopped in front of Big Belly and walked in.

“It's on me,” Oliver offered.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a date,” Felicity said.

“If this was a date, there would be no doubt.”

“Oh really, pray tell. How would I know that it was a date?” she said jokingly.

They quickly ordered their food and went to their seats.

“First, of all, I would say it was a date. Secondly, I'd make sure you had flowers, most likely pink tulips because they remind me of you and for some reason, I don't think you would want the classic red roses. You'd want something bright.”

“Tulips represent perfect love,” Felicity added.

“Do they? Good choice then?” Oliver flirted.

Felicity dunked a fry into the shake, “Very. Tulips and daisies are my favorite flowers. Anything else?”

“I wouldn't take you out.”

“Excuse me? I thought you were telling me what a date would be,” she chuckled.

“I would make you dinner. Chicken cordon bleu is my specialty and maybe, chocolate lava cake for dessert. Nothing with nuts obviously.”

“I love chocolate lava cake.”

“Then, I should definitely ask you on a date.”

Felicity felt herself grow warmer. She didn't know why but she couldn't help herself from responding.

“Maybe you should?” she glanced at him.

“Would you like to have a date with me?” Oliver asked with hope in his voice.

“Yes, I think I would,” she smiled at him.

“Friday. My loft. I can have someone pick you up if you like.”

“Friday it is. But I'm sure I can get my own ride.”

“It's a date,” Oliver stated with a grin that split his face while taking a fry from her tray.

* * *

 Friday came by faster than expected and Oliver found himself rushing around the kitchen to get the ingredients for the dinner he would be making Felicity. His phone rang and he had a sinking feeling Felicity was calling to cancel. When he saw his sister's face, he took a breath before he answered.

“Thea, I don't have time for this. I have to get the lava cakes in the oven before Felicity gets here.”

“Oh, you're making her the lava cakes. Those are my favorite,” he heard her voice over the phone.

“THEA.”

“Okay, I just wanted to wish you good luck and try not to screw it up.”

“Gee, thanks, Speedy,” he responded sarcastically.

“Ugh, worst nickname ever. Good luck, big brother,” and with a click, her voice was gone and the call ended.

He got everything in and the dinner plated when he heard the doorbell. Wiping his hands on the apron before taking it off, he ran to the door. Once he opened it, he found his tongue too heavy to speak. There she stood with her hair in natural soft curls resting below her shoulders. Her outfit was a purple dress with a cutout above the breasts allowing a bit of cleavage to poke through and it rested in the middle of her thighs. She took his breath away and he couldn't help but stare.

“Hi, Oliver...Can I come in?” Felicity asked.

Snapped out of the moment, “Yes, please. You look...fantastic.”

“Thank you,” she replied.

Felicity stared at the scene in front of her. She regularly saw Oliver in suits but in a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up while placing plates of homemade food on a table lit with candles and a vase of pink tulips was something else. She felt warm and happy.

“Let me take your coat.”

She slipped out of her coat which he put in the hall closet.

“Your home is amazing,” she told him.

He grinned, “Ah, you can thank my mother and my sister for that. I am a bit helpless when it comes to decorating.”

“I remember you saying that you're close to your sister,” she said as she sat at the chair he pulled out for her.

“Yes. I call her Speedy. She would run after Tommy and me all the time when we were younger. Now, I just put this on the plate so it may be hot.”

“How are you and Tommy? I saw the photos...you know... of,” she tried to say.

“Laurel and Tommy. Actually, we are great. I'm no longer in a relationship with someone that wasn't in love with me. Laurel and my history is filled with mistrust and when I came back from traveling to work for the company and change my life, we tried to push all that history to the side. What she didn't tell me was that she had already moved on but tried to act like she didn't. I'm happy for her...and Tommy.”

“I remember reading about your history,” she said as she blew on her fork.

Oliver was entranced with her mouth when she did that which caused her to smile.

“If it's online you can find it right,” he stated as he heard her say before, “I am not proud of my relationship past. But when I came back, I made a promise to myself that I would be faithful to anyone I was in a relationship with from that moment on. I wanted to find someone who accepted me for my past and my present and hopefully, could be a part of my future. And at the risk of getting too deep too fast, I'd like you to be a part of that future.”

She just looked at him and thought she saw something in his eyes that she wasn't quite ready to name, “I think I already am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's heat has arrived, just thought I would warn you ;)
> 
> I hope it is good!
> 
> I appreciate all and reply to all comments.

If you had told  young Felicity Smoak that she would be the youngest VP in the history of corporate America and in a relationship with one of the most eligible bachelors in Star City if not the states in general, lets just say that she would have laughed in your face, tossed her black and purple hair over her shoulder and continue the code that earned her the double masters degrees from MIT.

But here she was here.  She was celebrating the success of Queen Consolidated and Palmer Tech's merger on the arm of her boyfriend Oliver Queen. The joke was she came with arm candy and not the other way around. He looked particularly handsome in his suit and she thought she noticed suspenders under that jacket. She loved a man in suspenders or at least she did when Oliver wore them. They spent quite a bit of time together during the week at the office and every Saturday night was date night. Felicity made a rule to remain professional at work where they found they were a particularly strong team. She told Oliver about her biology and she expected to get a half crazed Alpha trying to claim her but he said that there was no rush and that he was perfectly fine with waiting till after the merger to do anything more than the extremely heated make outs that happened every weekend.  Felicity wanted to stop her supplements and planned on telling Oliver later.

Oliver looked over to the gorgeous woman on his arm in her pink dress with her golden hair resting on her shoulders and wondered how he got so lucky.  Felicity was an unexpected gift and he felt blessed to be in her presence.  Wickedly smart and surprisingly funny, she brought a light wherever she went.  Oliver never felt like this before, not with Laurel and especially not anyone else.  He knew he had fallen in love with her and he planned on telling her tonight.

Oliver walked over to his father while Felicity mingled amongst the crowd of people at the Queen Mansion. She almost didn't come to the party tonight. All day she felt a bit warm and uncomfortable like she was getting the flu but she wanted to be there for Oliver. This was the first major project his father trusted him with and he deserved the recognition and praise. Felicity turned to walk towards him when she felt a hand brush her arm. The hand was unwelcome and she shifted quickly before the owner of the hand spoke.

“You must be Felicity Smoak,” the man said.

“I am and you are?”

He took a sip from his champagne, “Oh, I do apologize,” he held out his hand, “Dr. Carter Bowen. I am a family friend of the Queens.”

She shook his hand, “Nice to meet you doctor.”

“I just had to say hello to the woman who worked on this new battery. It's quite impressive.  I'm excited to see what it could do for the medical field,” he leered.

Felicity shivered in what she thought was disgust, “Thank you. I couldn't have done it without my team or Oliver.”

“Ah, Oliver Queen,” he took a sip, “I'm surprised a man with a reputation such as his was able to gain the affections of such a fascinating woman.”

Felicity could feel his eyes burning into her skin. Oliver was watching them. Over the last few weeks, she learned her body responded to him. She knew when he was around. Felicity could feel it grow stronger as he walked to them.

“I mean wouldn't you be far more satisfied with a man that,” he continued his awkward flirting.

“A man that what, Bowen?” Oliver practically growled.

Felicity shivered again, but it wasn't in disgust.

“Ah, Queen. Great party. I was just telling this amazing woman why she should be with someone like me,” Carter cockily replied.

Oliver's fingers itched to form a fist to hit him with. He never liked Carter. Moira and Robert Queen often praised the Bowen boy with all his success as a doctor. He often liked to refer to himself as the next Dr. Oz. On top of being an obnoxious ass, he was flirting and touching Felicity. She obviously didn't like it by her response to shift away from Carter's hands and closer to Oliver who gladly showed his claim on Felicity by wrapping his arm around her waist.  He noticed her shiver.

“I suggest you back off Bowen. Can't you see she is happy where she is at?” Oliver responded.

“Oh come on, how can you possibly keep up with that brilliant mind? I read her resume, she's a literal genius.”

“That she is which is why I think she is smart enough to make her decisions about who she wants to be with,” Oliver responded, trying not to make a scene.

Felicity suddenly felt very hot and itchy. Oliver's Alpha scent had risen substantially in the last few minutes but she never reacted to it like this.

“I'm sure she could if you weren't using your status at QC to persuade her,” Carter poked at Oliver.

“You're ridiculous if you think Felicity is acting for anyone other than herself. I know for a fact she could have anyone she wanted and I have been blessed to have her presence in my life. You; however, should feel lucky I am even letting you continue to talk this way,” Oliver growled lowly.

“What you going to do about it, Queen? Throw a punch, embarrass her and all your QC patrons?” he mocked.

“Who do you think you are Bowen? Felicity is mine!”

It was at that moment, Felicity realized what she was feeling. It was like her mom said, some people were made for each other that supplements couldn't stop them from bonding. She was going into heat and Oliver's scent was increasing with every word he said. When he said mine, she nearly fainted from arousal.

“Oliver?” she spoke softly trying to get his attention by tugging his sleeve.

He looked at her. She had a panicked look in her eyes that worried him so he excused them and walked her to the foyer of Queen mansion.

“Felicity, what's wrong?” he asked concerned while rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“I think we need to go,” she bit her lip to control the moan that threatened to escape at the sensation his touch gave.

“What? Why? What's wrong baby?”

“I think...I think I'm...I'm going into heat,” she whimpered.

Oliver leaned down and his nostrils flared. Felicity's Omega scent filled him. It was like sunshine, his favorite flavor of ice cream, and something just innately Felicity all rolled into one intoxicating aroma that caused all the blood to rush south.

“I thought you were taking supplements,” he whispered against her neck, rubbing his scruff against her soft skin.

“I was and I was going to tell you I wanted to stop them so we could bond but nature beat me to it.”

He looked her in the eyes. Ever since he met her, Oliver was drawn to the amazing woman before him. Something about her made him want to be more, to feel more, to touch more.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Felicity? I could take you to the shelter and they could give you the shot? We don't have to rush this more than we already have,” he responded with hope that she would say she wanted to bond with him.

Felicity could see the hope and concern in his eyes, “Oliver...it may seem soon but there is something about you. I want to be with you and obviously, my body wants to be with you to. But only if you want...we haven't been together long and,” he caught her off with a scorching kiss.

“Felicity, I want you to be mine,” he said huskily.

“We should leave now,” she replied.

* * *

Felicity’s body hummed with anticipation.  For weeks, they had dated, kissed passionately only for one of them to pull away for fear that the other wasn’t ready for more.  But there was something here and nature showed them that when Felicity started a heat cycle before she stopped taking the supplements. 

“So, I need to ask you…because I just want to make sure this is…something you want, Felicity.  Do you want to share your heat with me?” Oliver asked nervously, scared she changed her mind in the short time they were in his car.

“Yes, Oliver.  I want to share this heat with you.”

Oliver pushed the gas pedal to the floor and broke at least five traffic laws to reach his loft as quickly as possible.  Felicity’s scent was mind-altering and it came as a surprise that the Alpha in him was holding on albeit by a very thin string. He opened the door for her and then pressed her against the car to devour her mouth.

“You’re sure?” he asked again, catching his breath from the kiss.

“Oh, I’m sure,” she replied, her tone dripping with lust.

He rushes them through the entry to his building and into the elevator.  Oliver buzzed with energy.  They hadn’t been intimate yet and for their first time to be during her heat, he felt honored and nervous at the same time.  He forced her against the wall of the elevator and consumed her.  His tongue swirled inside her mouth and the longer is lasted the more frenzied their state became. Oliver wanted to feel her, claim her, make her scream his name for all the world to hear. 

_Mine._

Oliver’s Alpha scent tickled her senses and the feel of his tongue dancing with hers caused her eyes to roll in the back of her head and her spirit soar with anticipation.  He was handsome all on his own but his Alpha side was exhilarating.  She could tell he was trying to hold back his possessive side when talking to Carter and instead chose to state how she could make her own decisions.  Felicity almost jumped him from that alone but mixed with the masculine heady smell pouring off of him, it was driving her insane and she just wanted to get closer to him.  She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her so she could feel as much of him as possible through their cloth barriers.

_Yours._

They barely noticed the ding of the elevator reaching his floor they were so wrapped up in each other.  But the doors opened to reveal a neighbor that cleared their throat and the couple jolted back to reality quickly moving through the doors with an apology.  Felicity felt the itch to remove her clothes and be near Oliver growing to her toes as she waited for him to unlock the door.  When it was finally opened, Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him.  He reached for her shapely rear with one hand and gripped into her hair with the other while laving at her neck with his tongue, tasting the slightly salty notes of her skin.  He found her zipper and lowered it, revealing tempting patch after tempting patch of her milky white skin that his hands quickly covered.  Oliver slid the straps from her arms and watched as the fuchsia pink dress glided down to the floor and rested below her stilettos.  She was left in her shoes and only a simple polka dotted thong that he couldn’t help but grin at.  Just like her thong, Felicity was the perfect combination of sexy and cute.  Honestly, he thought she was just perfect as he spotted the few light brown freckles on her chest and shoulders.  He wanted to memorize her body and every sound she makes when he touches her.

She felt the slight roughness of his hands on her skin and they felt nothing like Carter’s.  Oliver’s hands made her want him to touch her as they soothed her heated skin.   She thought he looked like a panther eyeing up his pray.  Her body burned for this man and she couldn’t stand waiting any longer.  She moved to take the jacket off her shoulders when he grabbed her wrists and put them over her head as he pushed her into the door of his apartment.  She could feel the substantial bulge in his pants against the soft tissue of her stomach and Felicity whimpered when she thought of him inside of her.  She craved him like an alcoholic craved wine and Oliver was the finest wine she ever tasted and her body begged to drink.

“Oliver…please,” Felicity begged

“I want to take my time...I want to taste you,” Oliver replied.

He held her hands with one hand above her head and the other trailed down her body, stopping to grab her breast before continuing the slopes to right outside her damp panties. He circled the throbbing nub through the thin fabric and her hips jolted.  He slipped his digit inside and took a swipe from her wet slit.  Oliver never smelled anything like her and he put the finger to his mouth to taste her juices.

“Ah,” she gasped.

“I never tasted anyone so sweet and tangy…God…you’re perfect, Felicity,” he said.

He ripped her panties and dropped down to his knees.  His mouth attacked her slick sex, taking in every succulent drop of her nectar.  Oliver’s nose nudged at her sensitive clit. His tongue slid inside her entrance, thrusting in and out as she keened.

“Oh…oh…Oliver…oh god.”

He placed his right arm over her hip as the left came down to her hip.  She couldn’t stop her hand from resting on his head, fingers gripping the short hair there as her feasted on her.  Her other arm braced against the wall as her knees buckled.  Oliver’s fingers digging into her would leave bruises the next day that she couldn’t bring herself to care about.  Felicity lost herself to the motions and sound of his mouth on her, slurping and whimpering against her like a man dying of thirst.

“Ah…ah…ah…please…don’t stop…oh god…YES!” she shouted as her body exploded, her orgasm flowing through her.

Oliver lapped up her ambrosia as the juices dripped from her core.  Hearing her moans was like listening to his favorite song.  He wanted to keep her moaning all night.  He wanted to be her Alpha and he growled when he came back up to claim her mouth.  Her tongue danced with his like she was trying to taste herself as he had tasted her and that almost made him cum in his pants.  He pulled back and looked at her.  The effects of the heat apparent in the feral look in her eyes.

“More, my Alpha…I want more,” she pleaded.

“Yes, my Omega,” he replied before lifting her bridal style to take her to bed.

He gently placed her on the bed and he removed his jacket.  He wore suspenders because he knew Felicity liked them and watching her lick her lips at the sight of his slipping them down his arms before starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Stop,” she spoke, “Let me.”

Placing her hands on his chest, Felicity gripped the fabric and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying and clicking against the surfaces of the room.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” she smiled as she brought his mouth to hers and her other hand rubbing against the tent in his trousers.

“Felicity,” he mumbled against her lips, ”It will be over far too soon if you don’t stop touching me.”

“Mmmmm…wouldn’t want that.”

Oliver used his one hand to push her back to the bed and he finished removing his clothes.  The man was built like a Greek god with rippling pectorals and ab muscles she wanted to lick over and over again like a melting ice cream cone.  He moved so he could crawl up to her, spreading her legs to accommodate his large frame.  His weight felt perfect against her as if they really were made for each other.

“Felicity,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she replied.

“I want you to know, I’ve never been with anyone during a heat.  You’ll be the first…and if you’ll let me, you’ll be the last.  Would you let me?”

“Yes…Oliver…you’re my Alpha and…I am your Omega.”

With her words, he thrust inside her.  He paused allowing them both to adjust to the sensation before slowing removing all but the tip of him before sliding back in again and again.  She felt every vein and tremble within her as she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and her second was fast approaching.  Their rhythm was slow, hips meeting each other, mouths close, breathing in the same sexually and love charged air. It felt like it was always supposed to happen.  Their scents intermingled to become one.

“Oliver, I’m…I’m close…so close…please,” she moaned practically begging to cum.

Begging to be claimed by him.

“Me…too.  Oh, Felicity…I want…I want,” he said almost out of breath, the rhythm bringing him closer to his brink.

“Yes…Oliver.”

And as they came, they claimed each other by biting the other’s shoulder in the tradition of bonding.

She was his.

He was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end. This isn't very long but I think it closes everything up.
> 
> Thank you for reading, subscribing, bookmarking, commenting, and for all the kudos.

Epilogue

Felicity shifted against Oliver's chest. She rolled and stretched like a cat as he moved to face her and placed a kiss on her bonding bite.  He belonged to her and she belonged to him.

“So that happened,” Felicity said as she traced his bite with her finger.

She slid his hands around his back.  Felicity watched as he closed his eyes shutter at the touch of her hands along his skin.  She felt the marks left by her nails as she gripped onto him in the throes of passion.

“I'm glad it did,” he replied gazing at his mate.

The sun bounced off her golden hair like a halo.  The mark still red and purple from his bite.  He looked at her with the utmost joy on his face when he replied.

“Me too.”

"Did you think that when we met at QC months ago that we would be here, bonded as Alpha and Omega?"

"Honestly, no but there was just something about you.  I couldn't stop thinking about you and every man I saw you with made me crazy with envy."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"I'm curious, though.  If you hadn't stopped taking your supplements yet, why did you go into heat?" he asked her.

"My mom said it has something to do with soulmates.  It happened to her with my dad.  She met him in a casino and they started spending so much time together and were the perfect match that her biology took over so they could be together.  Mom found out when she asked the clinic that when there is a soulmate the pills don't always work because the connection is so strong before the bonding."

"So we were made for each other?" he said with a big smile.

She returned it with a smile of her own and said, "I guess so."

Oliver gave Felicity a soft kiss on the lips. Regular heat can take days to burn out but a bonding heat only lasts for the night.  Their intermingled scents filled the air. Felicity giggled against mouth as his two day scruff tickled against her skin.  He loved the sound of her voice and laugh. 

“I love you, Felicity...my Omega...my mate.”

Felicity gasped, surprised at his words, “I love you too, Oliver...my Alpha.”

He placed a small kiss on her nose, "How about I go make chocolate chip pancakes and bring them back to bed?"

“And then we can shower together and make use of that bench I saw,” she suggested.

“You are a genius.”

He never made the pancakes but they did use the bench in the shower.

* * *

 1 year later

Donna practically burst Felicity's eardrum with her squealing when her daughter told her about bonding with Oliver a year ago. She was thrilled for her daughter who worked so hard to get where she was in Palmer Tech and sacrificed her love life while doing it. Now she was watching Felicity walk down the aisle, her arm wrapped around her father's as her future husband stood at the altar.

Oliver gazed at his bride to be as she floated towards him.  It was a little over a year ago he met Felicity Smoak and his life was never the same.  She made him a better man and he barely made it six months before he found his grandmother's ring in the family vault.  Oliver asked her to marry him at the QC conference room where they first met. The ring glittered on her finger until today when he would place another ring.  Her dress was an exquisite white lace and net gown with beading along the sweetheart neckline.  It fit tight to her body until her upper thighs when it flowed away into the skirt.  She looked at him with a watery smile and when she met him at the altar, her dad kissed her cheek and shook Oliver's hand.  

Tommy stood next to him as his best man along with John Diggle and Ray Palmer, who surprisingly became a close friend even though he had been interested in Felicity at one point.  Tommy proposed to Laurel shortly after they got back together and they had their son Tommy Jr. or TJ two months ago as Laurel's heat started during their honeymoon.  Felicity stood next to her friend Caitlin, Oliver's sister Thea, and an old friend from Vegas, Anna Loring.

Once all the guests were seated, the priest and rabbi began the ceremonies.  To appease both their families, they decided that having an interfaith wedding would be best.  The ceremony flew by and before he knew it he was kissing his wife in front of their friends and family for the very first time.

She whispered in his ear, “Mine.”

“Yours,” he responded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> https://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com/


End file.
